1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dehydrating accumulators for refrigeration systems and a method of assembling dehydrating accumulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accumulators for refrigeration systems and air conditioning systems for the separation of water from refrigerant are known. Known devices perform this separation while allowing lubricating oil, present in the mixture, to continue to circulate.
The term xe2x80x9crefrigeration systemxe2x80x9d is used herein and it should be understood that this term also includes air conditioning systems, heat pumps and other related systems using refrigerant principles.
Known accumulators provide acceptable operation but are complex devices constructed from a substantially large number of parts. This leads to problems during assembly, results in high assembly costs and leads to susceptibilities in terms of individual components being lost etc. Known accumulators have an external casing which houses components and which is closed by means of a cover. It has also been found that there is a tendency for the external cover to be fitted in an unsatisfactory way, such that there is not a perfect seal between the cover and the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dehydrating accumulator for refrigeration systems.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a design of dehydrating accumulator that facilitates relatively simple and reliable construction.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dehydrating device for refrigerant having an external casing with an input hole and an output hole formed in a first end thereof; a desiccating filtering means; a substantially U-shaped tube; and a diffusing means, wherein a first end of said tube is connected to said output hole; a second end of said tube is open and is in juxtaposition with said diffusing means; and said diffusing means is located in an upper portion of said casing.
In a preferred embodiment, an end of said device is sealed closed by a rotational operation.